Antara Aku dan Dia
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: ToushxIchixUlqui. Yang ada di mata dan hatinya hanya dia. Walaupun aku jauh mengenalnya sebelum dia, Ia tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku sekalipun. Shonen-ai. AU. OOC. 3-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hyah... kapan ya BLEACH bisa punya saya *plak* BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari puncak monas*

**Antara Aku dan Dia**

"Ah... maaf!" kata Ichigo ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil darinya. Saat itu matanya sedang terpaku pada rak-rak buku fiksi di perpusataan kota Karakura sehingga ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada seseorang di hadapannya dan menabraknya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu dan membantunya berdiri, "Maaf aku tidak hati-hati!" kata Ichigo dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan." Jawab pemuda itu. Kemudian mata coklat Ichigo bertemu dengan mata hijau yang sangat indah, "Kurosaki-san..." kata pemuda itu pelan ketika bertatapan mata dengan Ichigo.

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo terdiam sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, "Uh'uh... apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ichigo ketika ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Lalu dengan wajah kecewa pemuda bermata hijau itu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, "Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya, tetapi kita satu sekolah ketika SMP dan SMA." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Uh... maaf aku tidak ingat." Kata Ichigo dengan nada bersalah sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Owh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

~H~

"Toushiro!" panggil ichigo ketika ia membuka pintu salah satu ruang paisen di sebuah rumah sakit kota Karakura. Kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang remaja berambut putih berusaha duduk di tempatnya berbaring ketika ia melihat Ichigo masuk, "Hei kau harus terus berbaring Toushiro!" kata Ichigo sambil mendorong remaja berambut putih itu agar kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Walaupun ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun, sebenarnya ia sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun, empat tahun lebih muda dari Ichigo.

"Ichigo." panggil itu pemuda berambut putih sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo. Mata emeraldnya berbinar menatap Ichigo. kemudian Ichigo menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur pemuda berambut putih berbaring . Setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut kepada sang pemuda berambut putih di hadapannya dan mengelus-elus rambut putih yang lembut bagai salju pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah kekasih Ichigo. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Toushiro adalah anak yang sangat jenius dan berbakat di segala bidang. Oleh karena itu walaupun ia empat tahun lebih muda dari Ichigo, ia lulus SMP di tahun yang sama dengan Ichigo. Dan sejak pertama kali Ichigo melihat Toushiro di SMA, ia jatuh cinta dengan pemilik mata emerald terindah itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada mata emerald Toushiro yang selalu berkilauan bagaikan permata, ia jatuh cinta pada senyum Toushiro yang indah bagaikan mentari di pagi hari, dan ia jatuh cinta dengan sifat Toushiro yang tenang dan menenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ichigo sangat mencintainya, peri musim dingin di tengah musim panasnya yang gersang.

"Aku meminjamkan beberapa buku baru dari perpustakaan untukmu." kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku fiksi yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut melihat sepasang mata emerald berbinar menatap buku-buku yang dibawanya. Dan dengan tangannya yang semakin hari semakin kurus, Toushiro menerima buku yang Ichigo berikan kepadanya.

Ichigo masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Suatu hari empat tahun yang lalu, Toushiro datang kepadanya dengan wajah sedih. Tanpa berkata apapun ia melompak kepadanya, memeluknya erat dan kemudian menangis di dadanya. Setelah itu ia mengatakan bahwa ia divonis positif terserang kangker otak oleh rumah sakit Karakura.

Saat mendengar hal itu, Ichigo merasa dunianya hancur dan langit runtuh di atas kepalanya. Tetapi ia menyembunyikannya demi menenangkan Toushiro. Ia mengatakan akan selalu di sisi Toushiro dan membiayai pengobatan Toushiro sampai ia sembuh karena Toushiro tidak lagi memiliki orang tua. Kemudian setahun yang lalu keadaan Toushiro memburuk dan mengharuskanya di rawat di rumah sakit. Sejak itu Ichigo selalu meminjam buku dari perpustakan kota dan membawakannya untuk Toushiro baca di waktu luangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ichigo sementara kekasihnya mulai melihat-lihat buku yang ia bawa.

"Keadaanku semakin membaik." jawab Toushiro. Ia mencoba berbohong kepada Ichigo agar ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi terlihat jelas dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, kalau ia berbohong. Semakin hari, kankernya semakin ganas menggerogoti tubuhnya yang kecil, "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini merasa sedikit kesepian karena kau jarang datang mengunjungiku." kata Toushiro sambil menghela nafasnya.

Lalu Ichigo meraih tangan kurus Toushiro dan memegangnya di antara kedua tangganya yang besar dan kokoh, "Maaf akhir-akhir ini tugas di kantor banyak sekali." kata Ichigo dengan nada menyesal, "Sedikit lagi uang tabunganku akan cukup untuk membiayai operasimu. Sampai jumlahnya mencukupi, aku akan bekerja keras demi dirimu. Bersabarlah! setelah kau sembuh, kita akan bisa terus bersama." Kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam erat tangan Toushiro.

"Ichigo... kau tak perlu melakukan itu demi diriku." Kata Toshiro dengan nada menyesal sudah membuat Ichigo bekerja keras demi dirinya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... karena yang paling mengingginkan kau sembuh adalah diriku." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap mata emerald yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Toushiro menundukan kepalanya sedih. Walaupun dengan operasi sel kangkernya bisa diangkat, tetapi tingkat keberhasilan operasi itu sangat kecil. Kemungkinan ia untuk bisa terus hidup sangat kecil. Tetapi ia tidak pernah sampai hati untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada Ichigo karena Ichigo sangat mengharapkan dirinya bisa sembuh dan kembali ke sisinya.

"Tetapi kau juga perlu menjaga kesehatanmu, Ichigo!" kata Toushiro dengan nada khawatir.

Kemudian Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro dengan lembut, "Tenanglah aku tahu batas kemampuanku. Aku akan berhenti berkerja dan beristirahat ketika tubuhku tak sanggup bekerja lagi. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku Toushiro, yang terpenting saat ini adalah dirimu." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lalu Toushiro menghela nafasnya dan meraih tangan besar Ichigo, yang kemudian ia tempelkan di pipinya, "Ya... aku percaya kepadamu."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Nel. Apa ia sudah keluar rumah sakit hari ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap tempat tidur kosong di sisi lain ruangan itu. Ruang rawat Toushiro adalah ruangan untuk dua orang karena Toushiro akan kesepian jika ia tinggal di ruangan yang cukup luas itu sendirian.

"Iya... ia baru keluar tadi pagi." Kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum, mengingat seorang gadis mungil berambut hijau yang sangat energik. Walaupun hanya seminggu, kehadiran gadis mungil itu di ruangan rawat Toushiro membuat ruangannya tidak pernah sepi dan selalu menyenangkan oleh celotehan gadis mungil itu. Makanya Toushiro merasa sedikit kesepian waktu gadis mungil itu keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentara lagi akan ada pasien baru yang dipindahkan ke ruangan ini. Semoga ia menyenangkan seperti Nel." Jawab Toushiro. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ichigo mengkhawatirkannya lebih banyak.

"Owh iya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dikantor? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Toushiro sambil menatap kekasihnya yang mengerutkan dahinya mengingat kegiatan di kantornya.

"Tidak juga." Kemudian Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat duduknya, "Seperti biasanya, Renji selalu berbuat bodoh di kantor dan Byakuya selalu membuatku bekerja hingga aku hampir mati." Kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar hal itu, Toushiro tertawa pelan. Ichigo selalu protes tentang bosnya yang selalu memberikan banyak tugas dan membuatnya bekerja hingga hampir mati, juga tentang teman sekantornya yang selalu berbuat hal bodoh yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Owh iya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman lama di perpustakaan." Kata ichigo mengingat seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang ia temui di perpustakaan, "kalau tidak salah namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Apa kau mengingatnya, Toushiro?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ia teman sekelasku di kelas dua dan tiga." Jawab Toushiro.

"Eh? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya." Kata Ichigo terkejut. Pada hal ia sering mengunjungi kelas Toushiro saat istirahat ketika mereka SMA. Tetapi ia sama sekali tak mengingat kalau pemuda bermata hijau itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimanamungkin kau tidak mengingatnya Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada terkejut . Ia tidak percaya Ichigo bisa lupa dengan teman sekelas yang selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

"Karena waktu itu yang ada di mataku hanyalah dirimu, Toushiro." jawab Ichigo sambil menyengir. Mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya, wajah Toushiro merona sangat merah, "Bodoh!" gumam Toushiro pelan. Sementara itu, Ichigo mengoda Toushiro karena wajahnya yang merona.

~H~

"Hei Ulquiorra..." sapa Ichigo ketika bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang pernah ia temui dua hari yang lalu perpustakaan. Sekarang ini ia sedang mencari buku untuk Toushiro sekaligus alat tulis menulis untuknya di toko buku.

"Kurosaki-san?" kata Ulquiorra dengan nada terkejut. Kemudian ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi salam kepada Ichigo.

"Ah... panggil saja aku Ichigo." Kemudian Ichigo mendapati Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya dengan gugup, "Apa kau sedang mencari buku, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum ramah kepada sang pemuda bermata hijau di hadapannya.

"Ah... iya. Aku sedang mencari buku untuk kakak perempuanku." jawab Ulquiorra. Mata Hijaunya menatap Ichigo dengan berbinar-binar. Nampaknya ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Ichigo tetapi ia terlalu pemalu dan gugup.

"Kakakmu sedang hamil?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperhatikan buku kesehatan tentang wanita hamil yang dipegang Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya... dua bulan. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sakit karena gejala kehamilannya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanganinya." jawab Ulquiorra sambil menghela nafasnya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa... uh'uh... Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah merona.

"Aku sedang mencari alat tulis menulis untuk kantorku." Jawab Ichigo sambil menunjukan keranjang berisi alat tulis menulis, "Karena sudah ada disini, kupikir lebih baik jika aku membelikan buku untuk Toushiro juga. Ia sangat suka membaca." Kata Ichigo. Ketika menyebut nama Toushiro, sinar matanya berubah lembut.

"Toushiro. Apa yang kau maksud adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagunya.

"Iya. Kudengar darinya, katanya kalian sekelas dua tahun berturut-turut di SMA. Maaf waktu itu aku tidak mengenalimu." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menyengir domba kepada Ulquiorra, merasa tidak enak karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Ulquiorra walaupun ia sering sekali datang ke kelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Waktu di SMA aku memang buka orang yang aktif separti Hitsugaya-san. Wajar kalau kau tidak mengenalku." jawab Ulquiorra, tetapi terlihat di wajahnya kalau ia kecewa.

Untuk sementara waktu mereka terdiam dan suasana menjadi kaku. Akhirnya Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk menghilangkan suasana kaku itu, "Uh'uh... apa kau tahu buku yang bagus, Ulquiorra? Aku ingin membelinya satu untuk Toushiro. Tetapi aku tidak tahu buku yang bagus karena aku jarang sekali membaca." mendengar pernyataan Ichigo, Ulquiorra tertawa pelan.

"Uh'uh... apa ada yang salah?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung karena Ulquiorra tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Huph... Maaf..." kata Ulquiorra sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Pada hal kau sering sekali mengunjungi perpusatakaan dan meminjam buku, tetapi ternyata kau jarang membacanya."

Ichigo kembali menyengir malu kepada Ulquiorra, "Yah... aku meminjam buku-buku itu hanya demi Toushiro." jawab ichigo malu. Ia tidak menyadari secara tidak langsung Ulquiorra mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia sering melihat dan memperhatikan Ichigo di perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana kalau buku ini." kata Ulquiorra sambil menunjukan sebuah buku yang diangkat dari kisah nyata kepada Ichigo, "kupikir buku ini cocok untuk Hitsugaya-san."

Ichigo lalu mengambil buku itu dari Ulquiorra dan membaca ringkasan isinya. Nampaknya buku itu akan cocok dengan Toushiro, "Terima kasih Ulquiorra. Aku akan membeli buku ini." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

~H~

"Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo kepada kekasihnya. Ia sedang asik dengan buku yang di bacanya sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo. kemudian Ichigo duduk di sisi tempat tidur Toushiro dan mencium keningnya.

"Ichigo..." kata Toushiro terkejut. Kemudian ia menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan membalas mencium pipi Ichigo, "maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Apa buku yang kau baca sangat menarik?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil buku itu dari pangkuan Toushiro dan melihat-lihat isinya. Itu adalah buku yang ia beli dengan saran Ulquiorra.

"Iya... isinya sangat menarik dan menyentuh." Jawab Toushiro. kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo, "Buku ini bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang menderita penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Ia mencintai seseorang dan orang itupun mencintainya. Tetapi karena penyakit yang di deritanya, ia tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada orang yang dicintainya." kata Toushiro sedih. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan peran utama itu karena ia berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan sang pemeran utama buku itu. Bedanya Ichigo mengetahui bahwa ia mencintainya dan Ichigo juga mencintainya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukai buku itu." kata Ichigo senang. Ia tidak menyadari wajah sedih Toushiro karena terhalang rambut putih Toushiro, "Ulquiorra yang menyarankan buku itu kepadaku."

Mendengar nama Ulquiorra, Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Ichigo dan menatap mata coklat kekasihnya, "Kau bertemu dengan Ulquiorra lagi? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Toushiro penasaran dengan keadaan teman lamanya.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku. Dia baik-baik saja." jawab Ichigo sambil menatap sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit dan berasandar pada dada Ichigo lagi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Toushiro? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap wajah pucat Toushiro dengan khawatir. Kemudian ia membantu kekasihnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo." jawab Toushiro pelan sambil tersenyum lemah kepada Ichigo, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Dengan beristirahat sebentar, aku akan baik-baik saja." setelah itu ia menutup mata emeraldnya dan tertidur.

Ichigo menatap wajah Toushiro yang tertidur sambil memegang tangan kurusnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ichigo ingin berada di sisinya saat Toushiro terbangun. Ichigo merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan Toushiro yang seperti ini. Wajah Toushiro yang dulu selalu merona sekarang berubah mencadi sangat pucat. Tubuhnya kecilnya yang dulu sangat lincah sekarang menjadi sangat kurus dan lemah. Ichigo sangat sedih melihat Toushiro terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin Toushiro segera sembuh dan kembali tersenyum juga tertawa bahagia di bawah cahaya matahari bersamanya seperti dulu. Tapi sayangnya uang yang ia kumpulkan selama empat tahun ini belum mencukupi biaya operasi Toushiro. Andai bisa, ia ingin menggantikan tempat Toushiro dengannya.

Tok... tok...

Lamunan Ichigo pecah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan rawat Toushiro lalu seorang gadis cantik mengenakan serangam perawat berwarna putih memasuki ruangan itu, "Permisi Kurosaki-san. Aku datang untuk mumberi tahu tempat tidur yang lain akan di isi oleh pasien baru." Kata perawat cantik berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Ichigo.

"Ah... iya. Silahkan, Inoue-san." Kata Ichigo memberi izin. Tak lama, pasien baru di bawa masuk keruangan itu. kemudian mata coklatnya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang ia kenal memasuki ruangan itu, "Ulquiorra!" panggil ichigo terkejut.

Kemudian sang pemilik nama yang di panggil namanya membalikan badannya dengan terkejut. Kemudian mata hijaunya terbelalak menatap Ichigo, "Ichigo!" kata Ulquiorra tak kalah kagetnya dengan Ichigo.

"Apa kau yang..." tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Bukan aku, tetapi kakakku..." jawab Ulquiorra sambil menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap yang dibawa masuk dengan kursi roda, "Ichigo kenapa kau ada disini?" Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran kepada Ichigo. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab ketika ia melihat orang yang terbaring di tempat tidur disisi Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-san?" kata Ulquiorra terkejut menyadari orang yang berbaring itu adalah teman lamanya. Kemudian mata hijaunya kembali terbelalak melihat keadaan Toushiro. Ia tidak lagi seperti dulu, begitu pucat dan kurus, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Ulquiorra khawatir. Ia memang mengetahui Toushiro sakit, tetapi ia tidak mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya sangat parah.

"Kangker otak." Jawab Ichigo sedih.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Ulquiorra merasa seluruh udara di paru-parunya di tarik keluar. Kemudian perlahan ia mendekati Toushiro dan meraih tangannya yang tidak di pegang Ichigo, "Tanganya kurus sekali. Bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Ulquiorra masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sosok Toushiro ketika mereka masih SMA. Toushiro begitu menonjol di antara anak-anak sekelasnya yang lain. Bukan hanya penampilan luarnya yang menarik perhatian dan sangat muda, tetapi juga karena prestasi yang di raihnya. Ia dikenal sebagai anak jenius yang berhasil masuk SMA di umurnya yang baru 12 tahun. Sebagai teman sekelasnya, Ulquiorra sangat menggagumi Toushiro.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Ulquiorra. Tak lama kemudian, Toushiro terbangun, "Hitsugaya-san/Toushiro!" panggil Ulquiorra dan Ichigo bersamaan ketika melihat Toushiro membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan. Kemudian Ulquiorra takjub menatap sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya. Mata emerald itu masih berkilau dan indah seperti dulu.

"Ulqui... orra?" tanya Toushiro lemah. Ketika melihat pemuda bermata hijau di hadapannya.

Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya, "Hai... sudah lama tidak bertemu Hitsugaya-san."

Toushiro tersenyum lemah kepada Ulquiorra. Walaupun wajahnya sangat pucat, tetapi senyumnya terlihat begitu indah di mata Ulquiorra, 'Inilah alasan kenapa Ichigo sangat mencintai Hitsugaya-san. Ia begitu indah.' Kata Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Toushiro, apa kau baik-baik saja? apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Kemudian Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian Ichigo pegang dengan erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo!" kata Toshiro sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo.

Melihat senyum Toushiro, Ichigo menjadi tenang, "Syukurlah." Kata Ichigo lega sambil melemaskan pundaknya yang sejak tadi tegang.

"Uh'hum... seperti kau melupakan seseorang Ulquiorra." Dehem seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap menarik perhatian Ulquiorra, Ichigo dan Toushiro. kemudian Ulquiorra menyadari ia melupakkan kakaknya.

"Owh iya... aku lupa mengenalkan kakakku kepada kalian. Ini kakak perempuanku, Tia Hallibel," Kata Ulquiorra memperkenalkan kakaknya. Lalu Tia membungkukkan sedikit badannya di atas tempat tidurnya kepada Ichigo dan Toushiro, "lalu mereka adalah teman-teman SMAku, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Selamat siang." Kata Ichigo dan Toushiro memberi salam kepada Tia. Lalu mata hijau Tia menatap Ichigo dan Toushiro dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Selamat siang. Mulai sekarang kita jadi teman sekamar ya." kata Tia sambil tersenyum ramah kepada sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

~H~

"Neesan, aku membawa makanan untukmu." Kata Ulquiorra sambil membuka pintu ruang rawat kakaknya. Lalu ia melihat kakaknya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ho... hari ini apa yang kau bawa Ulquiorra?" tanya Tia.

Kemudian Ulquiorra menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya kepada Tia, "Okonomiyaki." Jawab Ulquiorra. Lalu mendadak muka Tia berubah hijau ketika ia mencium bau okonomiyaki itu.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau paling menyukai okonomiyaki?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung melihat kakaknya melesat ke kamar mandi dan mengosongkan isi perutnya di sana.

"Kalau dalam keadaan biasa aku amat sangat menyukai Okonomiyaki." jawab Tia ketika ia kembali dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Wajahnya masih agak pucat.

Kemudian mata hijau Ulquiorra menatap kesisi lain ruangan. Seorang pemuda berambut putih nampak tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya. Mata emeraldnya yang sangat indah tertutup, nafasnya berhembus dengan lembut dan wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dibawah cahaya mentari. Selimut dan sepreinya yang berwarna putih sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna putih. Ia terlihat bagaikan peri musim dingin yang tertidur di atas salju putih.

"Dia... Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sering kau ceritakan?" tanya Tia kepada Ulquiorra. Kemudian Ulquiorra mengangguk kepalanya, "Ternyata sosoknya lebih indah dari pada yang kubayangkan. Pantas Ichigo memilihnya." Kata Tia sambil memperhatikan sosok Toushiro yang tertidur. Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya. Kemudian mata hijau Tia beralih pada adiknya, "Tetapi andai kau tidak menyimpan perasaanmu begitu saja dan menyampaikan perasaanmu kepada Ichigo sebelum dia, mungkin Ichigo sekarang bersamamu." kata Tia menghibur adiknya, "Kau jauh mengenal ichigo lebih dahulu dari pada dia kan?"

"Jangan bercanda. Walaupun aku menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Ichigo, ia tidak mungkin menerimaku. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya ketika SMP dan SMA." Kata Ulquiorra sedih. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di dekat kakaknya.

"Ichigo sangat mencintai Hitsugaya-san dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Aku mengetahui itu dari cara Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya-san dan suaranya yang berubah lembut ketika menyebut nama Hitsugaya-san. Yang ada di mata dan di hati Ichigo hanya Hitsugaya-san. Aku sudah lama menyerah tentang perasaanku kepada Ichigo." kata Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia mengambil okonomiyaki yang ditelantarkan oleh kakaknya di atas meja dan mulai memakannya.

"Apa kau serius mengatakannya?" tanya Tia sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai memakan okonomiyakinya. Kemudian Ulquiorra mengangukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Tia, "Lalu kenapa sampai saat ini kau terus datang ke perpustakaan kota hanya demi memperhatikan Ichigo dari kejauhan?"

~H~

hai mina...XD *plak- ngapain bikin fic baru*

gomen... sebenernya ini adalah fic one-shot, tapi karena terlalu panjang, kusa jadiin fic ini 3-shot

he he he

mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hyah... kapan ya BLEACH bisa punya kusa *plak* BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari puncak monas*

**Antara Aku dan Dia**

"Jangan bercanda. Walaupun aku menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Ichigo, ia tidak mungkin menerimaku. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya ketika SMP dan SMA." Kata Ulquiorra sedih. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di dekat kakaknya.

"Ichigo sangat mencintai Hitsugaya-san dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Aku mengetahui itu dari cara Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya-san dan suaranya yang berubah lembut ketika menyebut nama Hitsugaya-san. Yang ada di mata dan di hati Ichigo hanya Hitsugaya-san. Aku sudah lama menyerah tentang perasaanku kepada Ichigo." kata Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia mengambil okonomiyaki yang ditelantarkan oleh kakaknya di atas meja dan mulai memakannya.

"Apa kau serius mengatakannya?" tanya Tia sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai memakan okonomiyakinya. Kemudian Ulquiorra mengangukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Tia, "Lalu kenapa sampai saat ini kau terus datang ke perpustakaan kota hanya demi memperhatikan Ichigo dari kejauhan?"

Chapter: 2

Ulquiorra menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman rumah sakit. Kemudian ia membuka kaleng jus yang baru saja dibelinya dan meminumnya. Saat ini dalam kepala Ulquiorra pertanyaan kakaknya masih terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, 'Apa kau serius mengatakannya? Lalu kenapa sampai saat ini kau terus datang ke perpustakaan kota hanya demi memperhatikan Ichigo dari kejauhan?'

Ulquiorra merasa ada suatu beban berat menindih dadanya. Walaupun di mulutnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lama menyerah tentang Ichigo, tetapi dalam hatinya hingga detik ini ia terus dan akan terus mencintai Ichigo.

Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit biru yang cerah. Awan putih bergerak perlahan. Kemudian Ulquiorra tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Ichigo di SMP, dan bagaimana ia jatuh cinta kepada remaja berambut orange itu. Waktu itu ia adalah anak yang sangat pendiam sehingga mudah ditindas oleh anak-anak nakal. kemudian Ichigo datang menolongnya dan mengancam anak-anak nakal itu agar tidak pernah menjahilinya lagi. Semenjak saat itu ia mengangumi Ichigo dan selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Ketika ia masuk SMA, ia sengaja memilih SMA yang sama dengan Ichigo demi melihatnya setiap hari. Tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah ketika seorang bocah mungil berambut putih dan bermata emerald yang sangat indah masuk dalam kehidupan Ichigo. Hanya dengan melihatnya, ia bisa mengetahui kalau Ichigo menyukai peri musim dingin itu. Lalu di musim semi tahun kedua mereka di SMA, hatinya hancur ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat ichigo dengan wajah sangat merona menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Toushiro di atap sekolah. Setelah kejadian itu, Ulquiorra selalu merasa sedih dan terluka setiap kali Ichigo datang ke kelasnya demi menemui Toushiro. Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Toushiro dan menyadari keberadaannya. Tak pernah sekalipun, walau ia dua tahun berturut-turut di kelas yang sama dengan Toushiro...

"Ulquiorra... hei... Ulquiorra... " panggil seseorang memecah lamunannya. Kemudia ia membuka mata hijaunya dan terbelalak ketika menatap mata coklat yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ulquiorra mengejapkan matanya, "Ichi... go?" dengan segera ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hei... kupikir kau tertidur." Kata Ichigo. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra dan menawarkan kopi kaleng kepadanya. Dengan wajah merona Ulquiorra menerima tawaran Ichigo, "Uwah... kopi selepas kerja, memang paling enak." teriak Ichigo.

"Tetapi inikan hanya kopi kaleng." kata Ulquiorra.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Yah... sebelum masuk rumah sakit, Toushiro yang selalu membuatkan kopi untukku." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut mengingat saat Toushiro menyambutnya yang baru pulang kerja lalu membuatkan kopi untuknya, "Akh... kopi Toushiro memang tidak ada duanya. Aku harap ia segera sembuh!" teriak Ichigo. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ulquiorra, "Aku mau melihat Toushiro. Apa kau mau ikut Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo.

Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan Ichigo.

~H~

Ketika hampir sampai di ruangan Toushiro, Ichigo melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Toushiro dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Ichigo menyadari dia adalah dokter pribadi Toushiro. ketika mereka berpapasan, sang dokter membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam kepada Ichigo dan Ulquiorra. Tetapi Ichigo tidak menyadari tatapan simpati sang dokter karena setelah itu ia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang Toushiro juga Tia.

Ketika sampai, Ichigo melihat Toushiro terbangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Toushiro menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan ketika ia duduk di sampingnya, kekasihnya tidak menyadari kedatangannya, "Toushiro apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo sambil memeluk tubuh mungil dan lalu mencium rambut putih kekasihnya.

Mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo. Lalu balas memeluk Ichigo dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya. Ichigo menyadari tubuh Toushiro sedikit bergetar yang membuat ichigo menjadi sangat khawatir, "Ada apa Toushiro? apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sikap Toushiro.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak. Tetapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Ia tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawab Toushiro pelan.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra duduk disisi kakaknya sambil menatap tangannya, 'kenapa dadaku terasa sesak melihat mereka berdua?' tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Hei Ulquiorra!" Panggil Tia kepada adiknya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada kakaknya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung. Dia tidak terluka atau apapun. Jelas ia baik-baik saja.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat sedih." Jawab Tia sambil menunjuk wajah adiknya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

Ulquiorra menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu!" kata Ulquiorra kesal. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

~H~

"Toushiro..." panggil Ichigo khawatir. Tubuh Toushiro masih bergetar dan ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya, "Ada apa sebenarnya? Tolong beritahu aku." Kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus punggung kecil Toushiro.

Kemudian Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Ichigo dan tersenyum lemah kepada kekasihnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Sungguh?" tanya Ichigo meyakinkan kekasihnya tidak ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikirannya dan membuatnya sedih seperti itu.

"Hai... aku baik-baik saja." jawab Toushiro. Lalu kemudian ia terpejat merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan segera ia menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Tubuhnya kecilnya kembali bergetar.

"Ada apa Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ichigo, bisakah kau belikan minuman ringan untukku? Aku merasa sangat haus." Kata Toushiro pelan. Ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari lututnya.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu tanpa curiga Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membelikan minuman yang Toushiro minta.

Setelah yakin Ichigo tak lagi di ruangan itu, barulah Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya. Nampak darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Tia yang kebetulan melihat hal itu, langsung mendekati Toushiro dengan wajah khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Hitsugaya? Tunggulah aku akan memanggil Ichigo kembali." kata Tia khawatir, tetapi kemudian Toushiro menahannya.

"Jangan Tia-san! Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa." Kata Toushiro. kemudian ia meraih kotak tisu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengelap darahnya, "Aku tidak mau Ichigo mengetahuinya."

Mendengar kata-kata Toushiro, hati Tia berdenyuh. Ia bisa merasakan betapa Toushiro sangat mencintai Ichigo dan tidak ingin kekasihnya khawatir dengan keadaannya, 'Ulquiorra. Aku jadi sangat mengerti perasaanmu kenapa ia menyerah soal Ichigo. Mereka berdua benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain, Ulquiorra tidak mungkin bisa masuk diantara mereka.' Kata Tia dalam hati.

~H~

Malam hari...

Ichigo dan Toushiro makan malam di ruangan rawat bersama Tia dan suaminya, Starrk. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan suami Tia. Ternyata Starrk adalah seorang guru SMA yang ramah dan baik hati. Tia menceritakan kepada mereka saat ia dan Starrk pertama kali bertemu. Ternyata Tia adalah mantan siswi Starrk. Kemudian mereka tertawa ketika Tia mengatakan bahwa suaminya sangat pemalas dan sering tertidur di dalam kelas ketika ia sedang mengajar tanpa ia sadari. Tetapi karena itulah ia tertarik pada Starrk, jatuh cinta padanya dan berakhir menikah dengannya.

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasanya Ichigo akan kembali ke apartementnya karena esok ia harus pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Tetapi hari ini Toushiro menahannya ketika ia akan pulang, "Ichigo, malam ini tetaplah disini." mohon Toushiro. Tak biasanya Toushiro memohon kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit seperti ini kepadanya.

Kemudian Ichigo tersenyum menyesal dan mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro dengan lembut, "Toushiro maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa tinggal disini malam ini. Besok aku harus pergi berkerja pagi-pagi sekali." Kata ichigo mencoba menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya malam ini. Tetapi kekasihnya tidak mau melepaskannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kumohon hari ini saja." mohon Toshiro. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa Toushiro? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Lalu tiba-tiba Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukan kepalanya, "Ma... af." Kata Toushiro pelan dengan nada menyesal, "Aku mengerti, kau boleh pulang Ichigo. Maaf aku sudah bersikap egois."

Melihat tiba-tiba kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu, Ichigo menjadi sangat khawatir. Walaupun ia kembali ke apartementnya, ia tidak mungkin bisa tertidur dan berkerja dengan baik besok karena ia mengkhawatirkan Toushiro. Kemudian Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur Toushiro, "Aku akan tinggal disini malam ini." kata Ichigo.

Lalu Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan mata emeraldnya yang berbinar-binar, "Sungguh?" tanya Toushiro senang. Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Toushiro yang nampak begitu senang. Setelah itu ia menghubungi Byakuya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi berkerja besok.

~H~

"Ohayou Ulquiorra!" sapa Ichigo ketika ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra di koridor rumah sakit. lalu sang pemuda bermata hijau itu terpejat melihat Ichigo. Tak biasanya Ichigo datang ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi karena ia pergi bekerja.

"Ohayou Ichigo!" balas Ulquiorra. Ia mulai terbiasa berbicara dengan Ichigo tanpa gugup, "Tak biasanya kau datang ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi?"

"Ah... sebenarnya aku tinggal disini tadi malam." jawab Ichigo.

"Pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Tak biasanya Toushiro memintaku tinggal seperti ini, jadi aku minta izin kepada atasanku untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini." Jawabnya. Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan menguap. Setelah itu ia melihat jam tangannya dan mendapati jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan, "Ah... sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum Toushiro terbangun."

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju ruangan Toushiro dan Tia bersama-sama. Kemudian Ichigo sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Tia di samping Toushiro memangil-manggil namanya khawatir sementara sang pemuda berambut putih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Lalu Ichigo segera melesat ke sisi Toushiro dan memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya, "Toushiro ada apa?" tanya Ichigo. Kemudian mata coklatnya terbelalak melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan telinga kekasihnya membentuk bercak merah di atas selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Belum Ichigo tersadar dari syoknya, tiba-tiba Toushiro melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ichigo dan mendorongnya, "Jangan lihat!" teriak Toushiro. Kemudian Toushiro menutupi wajahnya dengan selimutnya dan tubuhnya bergetar perlahan. Ia menangis, "Pergi... jangan lihat aku Ichigo!" isak Toushiro.

Diantara syoknya Ichigo memeluk Toushiro dengan erat, tak memperdulikan kekasihnya meronta, "Pergi... pergi... jangan lihat diriku!" tangis Toushiro sambil memukul-mukul Ichigo. Toushiro tidak ingin kekasihnya melihatnya yang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau Ichigo sedih dan khawatir karena keadaannya. Tetapi Ichigo dengan keras kepala tidak mau melepaskan Toushiro dari pelukannya.

"Kurosaki-san... Kurosaki-san... Tolong lepaskan Hitsugaya-san. Biarkan ia tenang dulu." Kata seorang perawat cantik berambut coklat. Ia adalah Orihime. Setelah itu barulah Ichigo mau melepaskan tubuh Toushiro yang bergetar hebat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimutnya. Kemudian Ulquiorra menarik pundak Ichigo dan membawanya keluar ruangan untuk menenangkannya.

"Ichigo..." panggil Ulquiorra simpati.

Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ulquiorra tahu Ichigo sedang menangis. Ia pasti sangat syok melihat orang yang paling ia cintai dalam keadaan itu. Sekarang ini ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya dan menghiburnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang ada saat ini adalah dirinya. Ia ingin menghibur Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan kepada Ichigo.

Ulquiorra lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memberanikan diri memeluk Ichigo, "Ichigo... tenanglah Hitsugaya-san akan baik-baik saja." bisik Ulquiorra lembut di telinga Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo, mencoba menghiburnya.

~H~

Sejam kemudian...

Orihime mengizinkan Ichigo masuk kembali dalam ruangan Toushiro. Sekarang ini kekasihnya sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Toushiro dan memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya yang tertidur. Wajahnya begitu pucat tetapi ia terlihat sangat tenang. Baju dan selimut Toushiro tidak ada bekas darah, nampaknya Orihime sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ichigo membuat catatan dalam pikirannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Orihime ketika ia bertemu lagi dengannya nanti.

Ichigo meraih tangan kurus Toushiro dan menggenggamnya dengan erat di depan dahinya. Di dalam hati, Ichigo merasa sangat sedih dan marah. Ia merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang menderita seperti ini, dan ia marah karena ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi penderitaan kekasihnya, "Andai aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih baik, pasti sekarang ini uang tabunganku sudah cukup untuk membiayai operasimu dan kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini, Toushiro." bisik Ichigo pelan. Ichigo lalu meletakkan tangan Toushiro di pipinya dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Toushiro... sangat mencintaimu... jangan pernah pergi tinggalkan aku."

Sementara itu Toushiro yang tidak benar-benar tertidur mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang Ichigo ucapkan dengan perasaan sakit. Ia merasa bahagia karena Ichigo sangat mencintainya, tetapi disaat yang sama ia merasa takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepada kekasihnya jika ia meninggal. Ia takut ichigo akan hancur dan putus asa jika ia meninggal nanti.

~H~

Setelah kejadian itu, Ichigo tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Toushiro sesaatpun seakan-akan kekasihnya akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia pergi beranjak dari ruangan itu. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut ia tidak pulang ke apartementnya ataupun pergi berkerja. Ichigo terus menerus duduk di samping Toushiro sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat Toushiro sangat khawatir. Akhirnya setelah Toushiro membujuknya dan meyakinkannya mati-matiaan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Ichigo mau beranjak dari sisinya dan kembali bekerja. Walaupun setelah pulang bekerja, Ichigo akan langsung kembali ke rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah sakit di malam hari. Ia terus menemani Toushiro dan kembali ke apartement jam empat pagi hanya untuk menyiapakan dirinya ke kantor.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Tia-san. Keluar hari ini?" tanya Toushiro ketika melihat Ulquiorra dan Starrk membantu Tia berkemas. Kemudian Tia mendekati Toushiro dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Toushiro.

"Ya... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, tetapi keadaanku sudah membaik dan pendapatan suamiku tidak cukup bila aku berlama-lama di sini." Kata Tia sambil memegang tangan Toushiro.

"Ya... aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu dan si bayi dengan baik, Tia-san." Toushiro tersenyum lembut pada Tia.

"Kau juga... segeralah sembuh dan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini, Toushiro! Aku menantikanmu." kata Tia sambil mencium kening Toushiro. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Starrk yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hitsugaya-san... aku pergi dulu," Kali ini Ulquiorra yang berbicara, "Setelah inipun aku akan terus datang menjengukmu."

Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra, "Hai... terimakasih Ulquiorra."

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra menyusul Tia dan kakak iparnya. Tetapi belum Ulquiorra menginjakkan kakinya keluar ruangan, Toushiro memanggilnya kembali, "Ulquiorra!" Langkah Ulquiorra pun terhenti dan ia kembali mendekati Toushiro, "Aku ada permintaan untukmu." Kata Toushiro dengan wajah serius.

~H~

Hai mina... ini chapter ke-2 Antara Aku dan Dia... XD

Apakah permintaan Toushiro kepada Ulquiorra?

Akankah Toushiro sembuh?

Dan akankah cinta Ulquiorra tersampaikan pada Ichigo?

Temukan jawaban anda di chapter terakhir Antara Aku dan Dia... XD

Chapter terakhir akan kusa apdet minggu depan, di tunggu aja yak...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hyah... kapan ya BLEACH bisa punya kusa *plak* BLEACH punya Tite Kubo *treak dari puncak monas*

**Antara Aku dan Dia**

"Ulquiorra, Aku ada permintaan untukmu." Kata Toushiro dengan wajah serius.

Chapter: 3

"Uh... apa itu Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Ulquiorra gugup.

Toushiro menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia kembali membuka mata emeraldnya dan menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra, "Aku ingin kau menemani Ichigo pergi besok."

"Eh?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Sudah seminggu ini Ichigo tak pernah pergi ke manapun dan mengurung dirinya di rumah sakit ini karena mengkhawatirkanku," kata Toushiro ironis, "hal itu tidak baik bagi pikiran dan tubuhnya. Aku ingin agar ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya pikirannya tenang dan merasa santai besok. Kau bisa menemaninya kan, Ulquiorra?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, tetapi bagaimana dengan Ichigo sendiri?" tanya Ulquiorra. Mana mungkin Ichigo mau pergi bersamanya.

"Aku yang akan membujuknya."

"Uh'uh... Ya baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Ulquiorra.

Toushiro tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih Ulquiorra, datanglah pukul sepuluh Besok."

~H~

"Neh... Ichigo." panggil Toushiro kepada kekasihnya.

"Hm?" tanya Ichigo. Ia sedang membaca laporan kerja milik Renji sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya.

"Besok... kau liburkan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya... Besok aku akan terus berada di sisimu seharian." Jawab Ichigo tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari laporan yang dibacanya.

"Uh'uh... besok Ulquiorra akan membelikan perlengkapan bayi untuk Tia-san, maukah kau menemaninya besok? Kau tahu... mereka sudah banyak membantu kita, aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka." Kata Toushiro gugup, mencari alasan.

"Hu'uh? Keperluan bayi? Bukankah kandungan Tia-san baru berusia dua bulan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kita kan tidak tahu bayinya perempuan atau laki-laki." tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Aa... bukankah... semakin cepat akan semakin baik?" jawab Toushiro gugup. Ia takut kekasihnya menyadari bahwa hal itu hanya alasan yang dibuatnya agar besok ia mau pergi keluar bersama Ulquiorra.

Ichigo mengakat sebelah alisnya kepada kekasihnya curiga. Tetapi kemudian ia menghela nafasnya lalu mencium kening Toushiro, "Hm... baiklah kalau kau yang minta." Akhirnya Ichigo menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya, "Tetapi berjanjilah selama aku pergi kau akan baik-baik saja."

Toushiro terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berjanji kepada Ichigo kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama ia pergi. Dengan penyakit yang dideritannya ini, sewaktu-waktu keadaanya bisa menjadi kritis atau bahkan meninggal. Ia tidak tahu kapan tubuhnya akan mencapai batasnya. Ia tidak tahu kapan waktu hidupnya habis. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya adalah bom waktu bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu tanpa diduga.

"Ah... kelihatannya aku akan cemburu selama kau pergi bersama Ulquiorra." Kata Toushiro mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar ucapan Toushiro, Ichigo tertawa, "Kau tak perlu cemburu seperti itu Toushiro. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu." Kata Ichigo. kemudian ia mengangkat dagu Toushiro dan mencium bibirnya lembut, "Aku hanya mencintaimu Toushiro... hanya dirimu."

Mendengar pernyataan cinta Ichigo, Toushiro merasa hatinya menjadi sangat sedih, 'Kau tidak mengerti Ichigo... kau tidak mengerti.'

~H~

Keesokan harinya...

"Ohayou Ulquiorra!" sapa Ichigo sambil menyengir. Sesuai permintaan Toushiro, Ulquiorra datang ke rumah sakit pukul sepuluh.

"Ohayou Ichigo, Ohayou Hitsugaya-san!" sapa Ulquiorra kepada Ichigo dan Toushiro. Kemudian mata hijau Ulquiorra melirik penampilan Ichigo. Hari ini Ichigo mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan kaos putih panjang yang dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga pertengahan lengannya. Ia nampak sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Apa kau sudah siap pergi, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo.

'Ini bukan mimpikan?' tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati. Ia seperti bermimpi bisa pergi berdua bersama Ichigo yang sudah lama ia sukai. Kemudian dengan gugup ia menganggukan kepalanya kepada Ichigo.

"Jadi keperluan bayi apa yang akan kita beli hari ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Mendengar pertanyaa Ichigo, Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kemudian ia melirik kepada Toushiro yang memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti pembicaraan Ichigo.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati benda apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh bayi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bayi karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada bayi di rumahnya. Kemudian ia teringat pembicaraan Tia dan Starrk yang berencana membeli beberapa selimut dan pakaian untuk bayi mereka kelak, "Uh'uh... hari ini aku ingin membeli beberapa setel pakaian bayi dan selimut." jawab Ulquiorra gugup.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Kata Ichigo. Lalu Ulquiorra mengangukan kepalanya dengan gugup "Apa kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo kepada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa Ichigo. Tapi aku ingin kau mengambil foto di beberapa tempat untukku." jawab Toushiro.

"Foto?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Aku... sudah lama sekali tidak keluar dari rumah sakit ini," kata Toushiro sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak Toushiro terakhir kali bisa berpergian dengan bebas. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sering sekali berpergian berdua dan memiliki tempat-tempat favorit yang sering mereka kunjungi. Tetapi sejak Toushiro harus dirawat di rumah sakit, ia menjadi tidak bebas berpergian. Ia tidak bisa pergi terlalu lama atau terlalu jauh keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin mengetahui apakah ada yang berubah dari tempat-tempat yang sering kita kunjungi berdua dulu. Aku ingin kau mengambil foto tempat-tempat itu, terutama di bukit Karakura. Aku ingin melihat langit senja dari dari bukit itu sekali lagi... walaupun hanya dari foto." Kata Toushiro. Ia tersenyum mengingat tempat paling favoritnya di kota Karakura, sebuah bukit dimana ia bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Ia sering sekali mengunjungi bukit itu berdua dengan Ichigo saat senja. Ia sangat menyukai langit dan pemandangan senja kota Karakura yang terlihat sangat jelas dari atas bukit itu.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Ia teringat saat mereka berdua duduk di atas bukit karakura sambil melihat langit dan pemandangan senja kota Karakura yang sangat indah dari atas bukit. Tetapi dibandingkan dengan pemandangan indah itu, sebenarnya Ichigo lebih menyukai melihat sosok Toushiro yang bermandikan cahaya matahari senja, mata emeraldnya nampak berkilauan bagaikan permata, sedangkan rambut putihnya melambai-lambai indah tertiup angin. Selain itu Ichigo juga sangat menyukai melihat senyum Toushiro yang hangat saat ia mengagumi pemandangan kota. Ichigo ingin melihat sosok Toushiro yang seperti itu sekali lagi. Ia ingin melihat Toushiro tersenyum bahagia sekali lagi.

"Ya... baiklah. Aku akan mengambil foto pemandangan kota saat senja dari atas bukit Karakura untukmu, Toushiro." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ia ingin melihat wajah bahagia juga senyum Toushiro saat melihat pemandangan dari atas bukit Karakura lagi.

"Terima kasih Ichigo." kata Toushiro senang.

Ketika Ichigo tidak melihatnya, mata emerald Toushiro bertemu dengan mata hijau Ulquiorra. Kemudian Toushiro memberi isyarat kepada Ulquiorra, 'Terima kasih Ulquiorra.'

Lalu Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya menggerti dan tersenyum kepada Toushiro, 'Sama-sama Hitsugaya-san."

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra dan Ichigo pergi meninggalkan ruangan Toushiro.

~H~

"Uh... Ichigo, menurutmu sebaiknya aku beli yang mana?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung sambil menunjukan dua selimut berwarna biru dengan motif chibi dragon dan hijau dengan motif bola.

"Hm... yang biru." jawab Ichigo. Setelah itu Ulquiorra memutuskan mengambil selimut yang biru dan mengambalikan yang hijau ke tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelikan yang warna pink satu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukan selimut berwarna pink muda dengan motif kelinci putih kepada Ulquiorra, "Siapa tahu bayi Tia-san akan perempuan."

"Uh... benar juga." Jawab Ulquiorra. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke bagian pakaian bayi.

Sementara Uquiorra memilih pakaian bayi perempuan, Ichigo melihat-lihat perlengkapan bayi yang lain. Kemudian Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat Ichigo tersenyum tipis sambil memegang sebuah boneka naga berwarna biru, 'Aku merasa seperti sedang kencan dengan Ichigo.' pikir Ulquiorra. Wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Ulquiorra... apa kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" tanya Ichigo. Kemudian Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya dan menujukan dua setel piyama kecil untuk bayi perempuan dan laki-laki kepada Ichigo, "Ah... andai bayi Tia-san laki-laki, aku merasa sayang dengan pakaian bayi perempuan yang sudah kau beli." Kata ichigo. Ia kembali dengan membawa dua buah boneka, boneka naga yang ia lihat tadi dan boneka kelinci berwarna pink.

Menyadari Ulquiorra menatap boneka-boneka yang dipegangnya, Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku ingin menghadiahkan boneka ini untuk bayi Tia-san," kata Ichigo sambil menunjukan boneka kelinci kepada Ulquiorra, "sedangkan yang ini untuk Toushiro." kemudian Ichigo menunjukan boneka yang lain, "Toushiro sangat menyukai benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan naga. Kurasa boneka ini akan terlihat sangat manis disamping tempat tidurnya." kata Ichigo sambil menyengir jahil.

"Ya... kau benar." jawab Ulquiorra. Ketika Ichigo tidak melihatnya, Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya, 'Walaupun sekarang ia pergi bersamaku, ternyata yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo tetap hanya Hitsugaya-san.' Kata Ulquiorra sedih dalam hati. Kemudian ia menuju chasire untuk membayar benda-benda yang dipilihnya.

~H~

"Selanjutnya kita pergi kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil berjalan mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang dengan malu-malu. Kemudian Ichigo berhenti di depan sebuah cafe dan mengambil foto cafe itu dengan handphonenya.

"Ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritku dan Toushiro. Dulu kami sering mengunjungi tempat ini karena Toushiro sangat menyukai cake dan kopi di cafe ini." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum mengingat moment bersama Toushiro di cafe itu, "kau lapar kan? Kita makan dulu di cafe ini ya." ajak Ichigo. Lalu Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ichigo masuk kedalam cafe tanpa berkata apapun.

'Lagi-lagi tentang Hitsugaya-san,' Kata Ulquiorra dalam hati, 'kenapa yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo hanya selalu tentang Hitsugaya-san?'

Setelah makan siang di cafe itu, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra pergi mengunjungi tempat-tempat favorit Ichigo dan Toushiro satu-persatu. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat itu, Ichigo mengambil beberapa foto tempat itu dengan kamera handphonenya dan kemudian menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menyukai tempat itu yang selalu berakhir karena Toushiro. Selama perjalanan yang Ichigo katakan dan ceritakan hanyalah tentang Toushiro, seakan ia tidak bisa bernafas tanpa mengucapkan nama Toushiro. Mendengar hal itu Ulquiorra menjadi sangat sedih dan terluka. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukannya sekalipun kepada Ichigo, dan terus mendengarkan cerita Ichigo sambil tersenyum walaupun ia sebenarnya terluka.

Akhirnya waktu senja tiba. Lalu Ichigo dan Ulquiorra mengunjungi tempat paling favorit Toushiro di kota Karakura, bukit Karakura. Langit juga pemandangan senja kota Karakura yang dilihat dari atas itu jauh lebih indah dari pada yang Ulquiorra duga. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup di kota ini, baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan kota Karakura sangat indah seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Pemandangan yang sangat indah kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di pembatas jalan di samping Ulquiorra ketika ia sudah puas mengambil foto untuk Toushiro.

"Ya... baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan kota Karakura seindah ini." jawab Ulquiorra tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya. "Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di kota Karakura yang bisa melihat pemadangan kota dan langit senja dengan sangat jelas." kata Ulquiorra kagum.

"Wajar saja kau tidak mengetahuinya. Tak banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini." kata Ichigo sambil menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya dan juga angin sejuk yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, "Sebenarnya yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini adalah Toushiro. Dulu ia sering datang mengunjungi tempat ini sendirian jika ia teringat akan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal ketika ia berusia sepuluh tahun."

Ya... Ulquiorra pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Toushiro sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Semenjak itu Toushiro dirawat oleh kerabat jauhnya. Tetapi karena kerabatnya tidak pernah memperlakukkan dengan baik, setengah tahun kemudian dengan sisa uang yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya ia menyewa sebuah apartement kecil dan ia hidup sendiri di sana. Selama bersekolah, ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun karena semua biaya sekolahnya ditanggung oleh sekolah dan juga uang beasiswa yang ia dapatkan atas perestasinya. Di usianya yang sangat mudah Toushiro sudah sanggup hidup mandiri. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang Ulquiorra sangat kagumi dari seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Toushiro mengatakan tempat ini mengingatkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Karena sebelum mereka meninggal, orang tua Toushiro sering mengajaknya datang ke tempat ini ketika ia kecil. Aku pertama kali mengetahui tempat ini karena aku mengikuti Toushiro ketika pulang sekolah." kata Ichigo sambil menyengir mengingat dulu ia sering mengikuti Toushiro pulang sekolah, "Waktu itu Toushiro menangkap basah aku yang sedang mengikutinya. Ia membiarkanku tetap tinggal di tempat ini dengan syarat aku akan merahasiakan tempat ini dari orang lain. Dan sekarang tempat ini menjadi tempat rahasiaku, Toushiro dan dirimu Ulquiorra." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Di bawah cahaya matahari senja, senyum Ichigo nampak begitu bercahaya dan hangat. Melihat hal itu, wajah Ulquiorra merona sangat merah. Kemudian ia mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain sebelum Ichigo menyadari wajahnya merona dan bertanya kepadanya kenapa wajahnya merona.

"Ah... aku baru menyadarinya," kata Ichigo lagi. Kemudian Ulquiorra melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya, "ternyata kau memiliki mata hijau yang indah ya..." kata Ichigo. mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo, jantung Ulquiorra berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan wajahnya merona bertambah merah, "...seperti Toushiro."

Mendengar Ichigo membandingkannya dengan Toushiro, Ulquiorra menjadi sangat kecewa dan terluka. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Ichigo dengan marah, "Aku tidak bermasalah mendengarkan kau terus berbicara tentang Hitsugaya-san. Tetapi tolong jangan pernah bandingkan aku dengan Hitsugaya-san." kata Ulquiorra dengan nada antara kecewa dan terluka.

Melihat Ulquiorra marah karena ia sudah membandingkannya dengan Toushiro, ichigo merasa sangat menyesal, "Maaf Ulquiorra... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ku mohon... walau hanya sekali, tolong sadari keberadaanku yang selalu menggagumi dan memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan ini." kata Ulquiorra dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir di pipinya, "Tolong lihat diriku. Tolong lihat aku sebagai diriku... sekali saja. Aku mencintaimu Ichigo!"

Mendengar pernyataan Ulquiorra, mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak. Kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya menyesal tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Ulquiorra dan selalu saja membicarakan Toushiro di hadapannya. Ia pasti sudah membuat Ulquiorra sangat terluka dengan ucapannya yang membandingkannya dengan Toushiro, "Ulquiorra maaf... tapi..." belum selesai Ichigo menjelaskan kepada Ulquiorra kalau ia hanya mencintai Toushiro saat ini dan nanti, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

Sementara Ichigo menjawab panggilan handphonenya, Ulquiorra menyadari apa yang sudah ia katakan kepada Ichigo dan sangat menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Ichigo karena dari awal ia sudah mengetahui Ichigo hanya mencintai Toushiro dan pasti menolaknya, "Ichigo... maaf... aku... lupakan saja ucapanku yang tadi." Kata Ulquiorra menyesal. Ia tidak mau merusak hubungannya yang sekarang ini. Ia merasa cukup dengan hubungan mereka sebagai teman seperti sekarang ini

Ichigo tidak menjawabnya. Lalu Ulquiorra melirik ke arahnya ketika ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Ulquiorra mendapati mata coklat sang pemuda berambut orange terbelalak horror. Kemudian tanpa peduli mengambil handphonenya yang terjatuh, Ichigo berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo...!" panggil Ulquiorra. Tetapi sang pemuda berambut orange tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari menuruni bukit. Melihat hal itu ia menjadi sangat khawatir, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ulquiorra khawatir dalam hati. Lalu ia melihat handphone Ichigo masih tersambung. Orang di seberang telepon memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo dengan panik. Kemudian Ulquiorra memberanikan diri untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kurosaki-san..." panggil orang di seberang sana dengan panik. Ulquiorra menyadari itu adalah suara milik salah seorang perawat rumah sakit tempat Toushiro dirawat bernama Orihime.

"Uh'uh... maaf Ichigo menjatuhkan handphonenya." Jawab Ulquiorra, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa membuat Ichigo terburu-buru pergi seperti itu." tanya Ulquiorra.

"Hitsugaya-san... kritis..." setelah itu Ulquiorra tidak mendengarkan sisa ucapan Orihime. Karena setalah itupun ia segera berlari mengejar Ichigo.

~H~

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Ulquiorra melihat Ichigo duduk di bangku di depan ruang unit gawat darurat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia segera mendekati Ichigo, "Bagaima keadaan Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Ulquiorra panik dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari telapak tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu, dokter yang menanganinya belum keluar." Jawab Ichigo pelan dengan nada bergetar.

Ulquiorra menyadari tubuh Ichigo bergetar, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras dan ia merasa sangat panik. Kemudian ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo, menanti dokter yang menangani Toushiro keluar dari di ruang gawat darurat untuk mendengar bagaimana kondisi sahabatnya. Tak lama, sang dokter yang dinantikanpun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Secepat kilat Ichigo dan Ulquiorra mendekati sang dokter dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, "Tenanglah! Kalian berdua." Kata sang dokter sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada kalian. Hitsugaya-san memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada kalian. Yang berhak mengatakannya kepada kalian adalah Hitsugaya-san sendiri." Setelah itu sang dokter pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kemudian Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan lunglai. Nampak masker oksigen dan juga selang-selang infus terpasang di tubuh mungil Toushiro, memberi sedikit harapan dan kehidupan pada sebuah nyawa yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Setiap nafas yang Toushiro hembuskan bagaikan hitungan mundur waktu hidupnya yang tersisa.

Ichigo duduk di sisi kekasihnya dan menggenggam tangan lemah Toushiro yang perlahan kehilangan kehidupannya. Wajah Toushiro sangat pucat, nampak seberkas darah berbekas di wajah dan rambut putihnya. Ichigo menundukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar suara Toushiro lagi, ia sangat takut kehilangan kekasihnya yang merupakan cahaya dan warna dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa hidup tanpa Toushiro di sisinya.

"Ichi... go... " panggil sebuah suara lemah. Lalu Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata emerald Toushiro.

"Toushiro... kau sudah sadar?" panggil Ichigo khawatir.

Lalu Ulquiorra yang semenjak tadi bersandar di dekat pintu sambil memperhatikan Ichigo, mendekati Toushiro, "Hitsugaya-san... " panggil Ulquiorra dengan nada dan wajah khawatir.

"Ah... ternyata ada Ulquiorra juga." Kata Toushiro lemah, "maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Kemudian ia memaksakan tersenyum lemah kepada Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan minta maaf kepadaku..." kata Ulquiorra sedih, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hitsugaya-san?" Ulquiorra mengepalkan tangannya. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Ulquiorra bisa mengetahui bahwa keadaan Toushiro saat ini sangat buruk. Tetapi ia tetap bertanya kepada Toushiro dengan harapan mendapatkan jawaban bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan akan segera sembuh.

"Aku... waktuku hanya tinggal sedikit." Jawab Toushiro pelan. Tetapi suaranya terdegar sangat tenang.

Mendengar jawaban Toushiro, Ulquiorra merasa udara di paru-parunya terhisap habis dan jantungnya turun ke perutnya, "Aku sudah lama mengetahui hal ini, jadi aku sudah tidak merasa takut atau sedih." Kata Toushiro lagi. Mata emeraldnya nampak begitu tenang menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra, "Tak ada sedikitpun yang aku sesali dari hidupku. Walaupun terkadang aku merasa kehidupanku sedikit menyedihkan, tetapi merasa sangat bersyukur telah di lahirkan di dunia ini. Dengan begitu aku bisa tertawa, menangis, marah, bahagia, mengalami pertemu dan perpisah. Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo dan menjadi kekasihnya walaupun hanya sesaat. Dan aku bersyukur bisa mengenal dan berteman denganmu, Ulquiorra."

"Tidak... kau tidak pergi kemanapun, Toushiro." teriak Ichigo, "aku mencintaimu Toushiro! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri." Kemudian Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Toushiro dengan erat.

"Ichigo..." panggil Toushiro sedih. Hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi, "kau tidak akan pernah sendirian Ichigo. Kau masih memiliki banyak orang yang peduli dan membutuhkan keberadaanmu di sisimu." kata Toushiro sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun, Toushiro! Yang aku butuhkan di dunia ini hanya dirimu."

Toushiro menghela nafasnya, "Ichigo... karena sikapmu yang seperti ini makanya kau tidak pernah menyadari seseorang terus memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, atau bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

Mendengar ucapan Toushiro, mata hijau Ulquiorra terbelalak, 'Hitsugaya-san tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikan Ichigo dari kejauhan.'

Mata emerald Toushiro bertemu dengan mata hijau Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra maaf, waktu itu aku tidak pernah memberitahunya karena aku terlalu egois ingin memiliki Ichigo hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... walaupun waktu itu kau memberitahunya, tidak akan ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari saat ini." kata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum lemah kepada Toushiro, "Dan kau sama sekali tidak egois Hitsugaya-san. Walaupun kau tahu aku menyukai Ichigo, kau membiarkanku berada di dekatnya."

Toushiro tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ulquiorra." kata Toushiro.

Ulquiorra teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari plastik belanjaannya dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Toushiro. Mata emerald Toushiro berbinar senang. Benda itu adalah boneka naga biru yang Ichigo beli di baby shop untuk Toushiro.

"Ichigo yang membelikannya... dia bilang boneka itu pasti sangat manis di sisi Hitsugaya-san." Kata Ulquiorra. Lalu Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan berterima kasih. Ia lupa dengan boneka itu karena ia terlalu panik.

Toushiro memperhatikan boneka naga biru di tangannya dengan bahagia. Boneka itu tampak sangat lucu, bulunya lembut di tangan Toushiro, dan sangat empuk untuk dipeluk, "Terima kasih." Kata Toushiro sambil memeluk boneka itu di dadanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air mata karena sangat bahagia.

"Lalu..." kemudian Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan handphone Ichigo ia yang pungut sebelumnya dan menunjukan foto pemandangan senja kota Karakura yang Ichigo ambil dari atas bukit, kepada Toushiro. Melihat foto itu, Toushiro tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat menginginkan melihat pemandangan itu sekali lagi, "aku ingin kita mengunjungi dan melihat langit juga pemandangan senja kota Karakura dari atas bukit bertiga. Oleh itu segeralah sembuh Hitsugaya-san!"

Toushiro menutup matanya mendengar harapan mustahil Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra... aku sudah tidak..." tiba-tiba mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak dan ia mulai terbatuk parah. Tak lama Toushiro muntah darah dan nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal.

"Toushiro.../Hitsugaya-san..." panggil Ichigo dan Ulquiorra horror bersamaan.

"Ichigo... Ichigo... " panggil Toushiro. Mata emeraldnya tampak kosong. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat Ichigo.

"Aku disini, Toushiro." kata Ichigo sambil meraih tangan Toushiro dengan panik, "tunggulah! Aku akan memanggil dokter." Setelah itu ia segera berlari keluar ruangan, mencari dokter Toushiro.

"Ulqui... orra..." panggil Toushiro lemah. Lalu Ulquiorra segera melesat ke sisi Toushiro dan memegang tangannya. Tangan Toushiro memberi isyarat agar ia lebih mendekat padanya. Lalu Ulquiorra lebih mendekat lagi hingga telinganya di dekat wajah Toushiro dan Toushiro membisikan sesuatu kepadanya, "Ulqui...orra... ku... mohon... jagalah... Ichi... go." bisik Toushiro.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... yang harus menjaga Ichigo adalah dirimu, Hitsugaya-san. Bertahanlah dan segeralah sembuh!" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ku... mohon." Kata Toushiro lagi. suaranya bertambah lemah dan pelan.

Ulquiorra menggeretakkan giginya, lalu menutup matanya, "Aku mengerti..." jawab Ulquiorra sedih.

Mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra, Toushiro tersenyum. Kemudian ia membisikan beberapa kata lagi pada Ulquiorra dan kemudian Ulquiorra menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Toushiro aku sudah membawa dokter! Bertahanlah..." kata Ichigo ketika kembali dengan membawa dokter.

"Ichigo... mendekatlah pada Hitsugaya-san!" kata Ulquiorra. Lalu Ichigo pun mendekati Toushiro dan memegang tangan lemahnya erat.

"Toushiro... aku disini. Bertahanlah! Aku sudah membawa dokter. Kau akan segera sembuh Toushiro, jadi kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi." bisik Ichigo di telinga kekasihnya.

"Ichi... go... teri... ma... kasih." Setelah itu Toushiro memberikan Ichigo senyum terakhirnya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tangan Toushiro lunglai digenggaman Ichigo. Kemudian dengan panik Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Toushiro dan memohon agar kekasihnya bangun seperti orang gila, "Ichigo... hentikan! Hitsugaya-san sudah..." teriak Ulquiorra sambil menarik tubuh Ichigo menjauh dari tubuh Toushiro. Bahkan ia tidak ingin mempercayai dan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Toushiro sudah meninggal.

Ichigo menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya seperti orang gila. Ia memohon agar kekasihnya bangun dan tertawa, mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya bohong, "Bohong! Ini semua bohong! Toushiro tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Ia tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" teriak Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Ia berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruknya dan ketika ia terbangun, kekasihnya berada di hadapannya dan senyuman lembut kepadanya.

"TIDAKKK...! TOUSHIRO...!"

~Epilogue~

Seminggu kemudian... Ichigo dan Ulquiorra berdiri di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan nama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Di awal Toushiro meninggal, Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sudah meninggal dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia terus menerus duduk di depan makam kekasihnya dan menolak untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya. Tetapi setelah Ulquiorra memberikan surat yang Toushiro tulis tepat sebelum ia jatuh kritis, kepada Ichigo semangat hidupnya kembali. Akhirnya setelah seminggu berlalu perlahan Ichigo mau menerima kenyataan dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Jadi... kau akan tugas keluar kota dalam waktu yang lama?" tanya ulquiorra kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya... aku yang memintanya. Aku pergi hanya untuk menenangkan diriku. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke kota ini lagi."

Untuk sementara waktu mereka terdiam sambil menatap nisan Toushiro sampai Ichigo membuka pembicaraan kembali, "Ulquiorra... aku... tentang pernyataanmu yang waktu itu... maaf sampai sekarang yang ada di hati dan pikiranku hanya dia. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya."

Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Begitu kah?" kata Ulquiorra sedih. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum kepada Ichigo, "Ya... itulah yang terpenting. Jangan pernah melupakan apapun tentang Hitsugaya-san. Karena walau Hitsugaya-san tidak lagi ada disisimu tetapi selama kau mengingatnya, Hitsugaya akan terus hidup dalam hatimu."

Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya dari Ichigo, "Aku bukan Hitsugaya-san dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hitsugaya-san. Antara aku dan dia sangatlah berbeda. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Hitsugaya-san di hatimu. Tetapi aku akan menunggu." Kata Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia kembali membalikan badannya kepada Ichigo, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa menerima diriku di hatimu, bukan sebagai pengganti Hitsugaya-san tetapi sebagai penerus keinginan Hitsugaya-san untuk membuatmu bahagia." Kata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra, Ichigo tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menatap lagit. 'Hitsugaya-san, aku akan menunggu sampai Ichigo bisa menerimaku di hatinya, lalu setelah itu aku akan menepati janjiku menjaganya di sisa usiaku. Aku akan melanjutkan keinginanmu untuk membuat Ichigo bahagia... pasti...'

~Antara Aku dan Dia End~

Kusa: *dikejar-kejar Hitsugaya FC karena bikin Hitsugaya mati* Gomenasai... kusa juga cinta Hitsugaya kok...

Hitsugaya FC: *ga terima*

Kusa: *digaplokin rame-rame*

Hai mina... akhirnya chapter terakhir Antara Aku dan Dia selesai juga... T_T

Di cerita ini... hiks... kusa udah bikin mati chara paling favorit kusa demi kelancaran cerita... hiks... T_T *dicaplok Hyourinmaru*

Kusa mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua reader yang udah bersedia merepiw dan memfave fic ini...

Special thanks for:

Arinieve Shiriusu

Hanabi Kaori

Hotaru Jaegerjaquez

Megami mayuki

Yuki-hime Hitsugaya

Toushirou no Hanabi

Karyn Schiffer

CcloveRuki

Untuk yang terakhir Antara Aku dan Dia. Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
